This invention relates to equipment security devices, especially ones that are adapted to rotationally secure various appliances such as a hand held television remote control module to a support surface, such as an end table in a hotel room. The device is also adaptable for use with larger appliances, such as televisions.
The prior art consists primarily of a metal holder to which the remote control unit is fixed so that it cannot be dismantled. The holder, in turn, is typically attached to a fixed base by a cylinder lock that requires a traditional machined key. The cost of these devices is undesirably high, both because of the expense of the lock itself and its assembly into a finished product. In addition, the prior art devices have an undesirably high vertical profile, which facilitates a forcible removal and is also aesthetically unpleasing.